Yusephka's Landing
Some long, undetermined amount of time ago a rather large caravan arrived in Paradise City, from parts unknown. An expedition composed of former slaves, the destitute, the broken, and the general dregs of society; following the last surviving member of the Sept of Starving Wolves, Yusephka. This caravan stayed in the City for several weeks before vanishing as quietly as they came in, heading straight into Terria- taking with them a number of the City's own homeless and poor. Somehow this large caravan managed to survive the journey from Paradise City all the way to the northeastern edge of Hennersburg, in what used to be the Omega-Kappa Docking Block. Taking shelter in a derelict battleship that had run so hard aground that it tore nearly half a mile inland before coming to a halt, they fashioned for themselves a home after decades of searching for the perfect spot. Yusephka helped them to learn to feed themselves after they managed to bring a few critical components of the ship's inner workings online, the most important of these being the hydroponics bay, which only barely functioned but did so just enough to provide them with simple and easily grown plants, as well as making the occasional run for nearby warehouses with stasis crates loaded with foodstuffs. They protected themselves from mutants and other threats with makeshift broadsides and autocannons, haphazardly thrown together from other wrecks not far off. And then, once they had finished building their new home, Yusephka disappeared- supposedly looking for passage back to Uwibami so that he could be with his long dead friends, though there is no record of him ever making it back to Paradise City's borderwalls. Life in Yusephka's Landing is difficult but far from unpleasant- there are many wild and ferocious beasts lurking about but they have all learned to fear the great guns sticking out of the sides of the old ship, but they are also aware that people come and go and sometimes leave the range of those guns, and so are always alert and eager to grab an easy morsel leaving the safety of the Landing. Food and water must be rationed, but there always seems to be just enough to ensure that everybody has enough to live on at the end of the day. Brave souls must venture past the protection of the Guns to find serviceable parts, goods, and stasis crates. The young must care for the old. Farmers must painstakingly tend to the hydroponics bay. Those with knowledge must teach and train the next generation. And those with charisma and people skills must govern. Those who had come in hopes of finding the Big Rock Candy Mountain at the end of their ordeals were disappointed; just another township, another civilization, trying to survive in an increasingly hostile world. Scholars and students of sociology and history often reflect upon the people of Yusephka's Landing, noting how they seem to embody the spirit of those who died defending Hennersburg. They are tenacious and fierce; refusing to budge from their home for any reason, aggressively defending what is theirs, and stubbornly clinging to life regardless of how dismal or hopeless a situation may seem to be. Stories told about them and their struggles for survival have become inspiration for the downtrodden and hopeless all across the world, to the point where every decade or so a new caravan composed of the poor and despondent seems to form spontaneously, setting off on the dangerous quest to reach a place where they will be welcomed with open arms and warm meals. Sometimes they even make it through. Back to Hennersburg Back to Main Page